Dulces Secretos
by Mizz Frenchfries II
Summary: La vida del capitán Levi Ackerman dará un giro inesperado cuando conozca al joven y atractivo Eren Jeager, que de pronto hace que sólo le llueva caos en el castillo de Reconocimiento, pues el muchacho es tentadoramente travieso y desobediente. De una forma imperceptible, la vida de Eren también habrá cambiado ¿Será el amor lo que habrá tocado a sus puertas? Levi X Eren
1. -Pt1- 1 Inadmisible

¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic! xD Bueno, debo decir que tendrá yaoi ^_^ y espero que lo disfruten! :)

* * *

_PARTE UNO:_

**INADMISIBLE**

―∼⋆∼―

Capítulo 1:

Indiferencia

Jean se paseaba por aquella oficina con paso apurado, preocupado. El capitán Levi bien sabía que podía tomar asiento, y se lo había ofrecido ya seis veces, pero el muchacho se negó rotundamente, para molestia de Levi. La presencia de uno ponía nervioso a la del otro. Probablemente habría sido una situación muy cómica en otras circunstancias.

\- Dígame, soldado –habló Levi luego de otro largo silencio-, ¿cuál es su motivo para el que esté aquí?

Jean se detuvo y se volteó hacia Levi con una sonrisa angustiada, con los brazos abiertos de desesperación. Al instante continuó caminando en círculos. Habló como si disparara las palabras; parecía muy intranquilo:

\- Quiero que deje en paz a Eren Jeager.

Levi lo miraba como si un muro de cristal los dividiera. No parecía muy movido por el soldado Kirschtein. Tenía ambos brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y los dedos entrelazados de sus manos cubrían su boca. La espalda estaba encorvada y su mirada era impenetrable.

\- ¿Oh? ¿El soldado Jeager? ¿Qué motivos tiene para decir eso? ¿Está insinuando algo?

\- Sólo quiero que deje de molestarlo… que deje de darle esos castigos injustificados... ¡Que lo deje en paz, maldita sea! ¿Es que no puedo ser más claro…?

Levi se levantó de la mesa sin inmutarse del tono celoso y agresivo de Jean.

\- No puedo hacer eso, soldado Kirschtein –respondió el cabo, cortante.

\- ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó el joven, lleno de ira y agonía.

\- En primer lugar, porque todo lo que hice tenía su razón de ser –se volteó hacia la ventana entreabierta. La brisa azotó su cabello azabache-. En segundo lugar, porque cada una de sus travesuras obtuvo el castigo correspondido -empezó a caminar fuera de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras decía:-. Y en tercer lugar, porque el chico es un buscapleitos.

Jean lo miró incrédulo mientras se iba por el pasillo de la fortaleza.

\- ¡E-Espere! –lo llamó- ¿adónde cree va…?

\- Esta cita ya se dio por finalizada –respondió el capitán Levi sin voltear la cabeza.

Continuará..

* * *

¡comenten! :o Me muero por conocer sus comentarios!


	2. 2 Algo Descabellado

¡Hola! Pues esta semana estuvo pasando como loca y pues ya traje un nuevo capitulo... ¡que lo disfruten!

Advertencia: este capítulo tiene algunas malas palabras y escenas de (casi) triple X (jeje)

* * *

Capítulo 2: Algo descabellado

Caminó hacia un balcón del establecimiento ¿Por qué Eren siempre estaba en su cabeza? Mientras llegaba al aire libre respiró profundamente y trató de despejarla un poco. Observó por un momento a los jóvenes reclutas del escuadrón 104. Habían acabado sus actividades, y ahora se dedicaban a un juego deportivo. Al poco tiempo vio a Jean aproximándose al grupo, para luego unirse a uno de los equipos del juego y continuar la partida.

Aquella jovialidad que percibió en ambos equipos, la forma en la que se divertían en grupo, trajo recuerdos en la mente del cabo a la vez en la que el capitán se había conocido por primera vez, "informalmente" con los de ese grupo… Particularmente una llamada fiesta de bienvenida…

Era aún el primer día de su llegada y Eren y los otros muchachos ya habían ideado crear una fiesta de bienvenida. Para el desconcierto de Levi, ningún miembro anterior reprochó ante la idea. Luego de un momento de pensárselo, el capitán decidió presentar personalmente su propia queja. Se aproximó a la oficina del comandante Erwin Smith y tocó la puerta con ímpetu.

\- Adelante –respondió el comandante desde el otro lado.

El capitán casi abre la puerta de una patada, hecho una furia. El comandante, que estaba aún de espaldas a la puerta, no notó su modo de entrar, sino que sólo se percató de que alguien había entrado. Se volteó y esbozó una tranquila sonrisa al reconocer a su visitante. Tampoco se percató de la expresión de muerte que llevaba el capitán.

\- ¡Levi! ¿A qué se puede deber su visita? –dijo como si preguntara de lo lindo que se puso el día.

El capitán se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, irritado ante el entusiasmo del comandante.

\- Tch. Son esos mocosos. Supongo que ya se enteró que planeaban preparar una fiesta en el nuevo gimnasio del establecimiento, ¿me equivoco?

En lo absoluto –respondió en comandante con fidelidad, limitándose a asentir en señal de comprensión. Enseguida se volteó hacia la ventana-. Ellos lo hicieron bajo mi consentimiento –recalcó, y enseguida Levi entornó los ojos, sorprendido-. Sin embargo, no llego a entender el problema –dijo con normalidad.

\- ¿Usted les admitió realizar su festejo? –dijo Levi, tomado con la guardia baja.

\- En efecto –asintió el comandante, y se volteó hacia Levi.

A Levi le temblaron las manos de la inconformidad. Chirrió los dientes y apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Acaso creyó que eso haría algún bien? No lo razonó bien. No lo vio desde mi posición.

\- ¿Ah, no? –dijo el comandante sin poder contener un dejo de ironía-. No veo cómo eso no puede hacerle ningún bien a usted.

\- ¡Claro que no! –rugió Levi- Esas ratas pasarán a estar bajo mi mando ¿Cómo cree que se tomen todo esto después de realizar una fiesta en el primer día de su ingreso a las tropas? ¡Se lo tomarán todo como una mierdera broma!

\- Claro que no, porque confío en que su forma de dirigir a los muchachos será la más correcta. Ellos lo sabrán respetar, pero trabajarán mejor como equipo si aprender a conocerse en diferentes entornos y situaciones. De hecho, capitán –dijo con una sonrisa irónica, mientras se dirigía su escritorio-, ¿por qué no va usted también a festejar con ellos? Quién sabe, quizás de esa forma podrá conocer las múltiples facetas de esos chicos. Y ellos también conocerán las de usted –en seguida lanzó una tos que sonaba como si contuviera una risa discordante-. Yo mismo pienso asistir a la fiesta. No me irá mal que, después de tanto trabajo, me tomara un buen sake –comentó con una sonrisa informal, como si ya estuviera borracho.

En seguida se paseó por la oficina hasta la puerta de la misma, no sin antes coger un saco para salir a la noche.

\- Anímese, capitán, ¡la noche es joven! Yo mismo lo esperaré con los muchachos en el gimnasio –luego se volteó hacia Levi y sonrió mientras se colocaba el saco-. No vaya a llegar antes de que las cosas se pongan interesantes –dijo guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa jovial.

En seguida se volteó y desapareció de su vista. Levi siguió mirando por el pasillo, perplejo. Luego se volteó hacia el escritorio del comandante, frustrado.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! –dijo antes de patear el escritorio con la fuerza proporcionada como para desquitar su rabia pero no llegar a rasguñar el mueble-. Cree que puede hacerse más joven y mezclarse con esos niñatos cuando le viene en gana…

En seguida caminó hacia la ventana, con pasos inseguros, y observó por ella. Esta daba a un amplio campo de pasto, mientras que a un lado se podía visualizar parte del castillo, del otro se podía observar el llamado nuevo gimnasio. Aquel nuevo establecimiento estaba construido en la parte del "patio", a unos metros del castillo.

Al parecer los muchachos habían encendido luces por allí y risas, música ruidos de todo tipo sonaban desde allí. Al poco tiempo pudo notar al comandante Erwin avanzando hacia allí con el saco puesto. La suave brisa de la noche azotando sus cabellos dorados.

\- Tch –Levi lo vio llegar al establecimiento y saludar a los jóvenes de la puerta con entusiasmo.

Se volteó de nuevo y se apoyó en la ventana, suspirando y llevándose una mano a la cara, considerando por primera vez si debía considerar ir y darle una oportunidad.

―∼⋆∼―

La fiesta era animada. La música venía de un sencillo piano y algunos instrumentos de acompañamiento. Eran eso de las once y media cuando el capitán había llegado a la fiesta con una vestimenta más formal, ya separado de su típico uniforme de reconocimiento.

_Tch. Por eso prefiero no ir a las fiestas de niñatos_ pensó Levi mientras notaba que él era el único con un traje más formal.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, zapatos de cuero negros y una chaqueta oscura.

\- ¡Ey, miren quién ha llegado! –dijo una de las voces.

\- ¡El capitán Levi! –respondió otra, en tono sorprendido.

Por lo demás, nadie parecía haberlo notado. Exhausto, Levi se apoyó en un armario que estaba colocado sin ningún propósito aparente en una esquina de la sala y se cruzó de brazos, mientras notaba que en otra de las esquinas, al otro lado de la suya, frente a la de la banda de música, se hallaban a los que reconoció como Hannah y Franz. A esos siameses se los podía reconocer a una milla de distancia.

Al poco rato, sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar en su dirección, ambos habían desaparecido. En seguida Levi se desinteresó de ellos.

_Bien… como supuse, es lo típico de una fiesta de mocosos. Emborracharse y pasarla bien… eso es todo_ pensó distraído_. A propósito… ¿qué hará este armario aquí?_ Pensó de repente, volteándose hacia él. Abrió las puertas y vio que estaba vacío. No tenía nada en absoluto, ni atuendos, ni objetos personales. De hecho, alguien se había encargado de quitarle hasta los cajones y percheros, pero aún habían algunos colgadores pegados a la puerta, a pesar de que la estructura estándar de todos lo armarios del castillo no contenía aquellos colgadores. Además de eso, tenía un pequeño seguro externo que consistía en un pequeño objeto metálico en forma de garfio que provenía del pomo de una de las puertas y sujetaba el pequeño pomo de la otra puerta. Aquello inquietó a Levi. ¿_Quién le haría algo así a un armario_? Mientras reflexionaba, observando el interior de nuevo y sin poder creer que desapareciesen las cosas que faltaban, no notó que dos personas se acercaban detrás de él. Ni siquiera le pidieron permiso cuando lo empujaron dentro del armario diciendo abruptamente:

\- ¿Quiere probarlo, capitán? –dijo una voz masculina.

\- No le haría mal una pequeña aventura, ¿verdad? –dijo la voz femenina.

Cerraron las puertas detrás de él. Él se levantó como pudo y se quejó desde adentro.

\- ¡Oigan, ratas, déjenme salir! –golpeó las puertas con fuerza y trató de abrirlas. Todo fue en vano.

Al otro lado, como si no lo hubieran oído gritar tras la ensordecedora música, rieron a carcajadas y sus voces se alejaron. Siguió intentando salir, maldiciendo por el seguro que había visto desde afuera. De pronto perdió l interés en estar afuera. Ese tampoco era su lugar… Levi, angustiado, se desplomó donde pudo. Se quedó un tiempo a descansar allí mismo. Pensó qe pronto le vendría el sueño y se quedaría allí.

_Y aún estoy sobrio_ pensó con soberbia.

Entonces oyó la voz de un chico que cantaba la canción que tocaba la banda. Pero la cantaba sin ritmo ni concordancia. Entonces, de pronto se abrió una puerta del ropero y alguien más entró. Era aquel chico, Eren, tenía una mirada sumergida de cinismo y alcohol.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió en la oscuridad. Estaba indescriptiblemente guapo aquella noche, llevando unos zapatos casuales, una blusa blanca, un saco negro con cuello alto y unos jeans negros. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el consumo de alcohol. Levi lo miró con repugnancia. De repente Eren se inclinó hacia él. Levi estaba estupefacto e irritado. Sin atinarle a decir nada al muchacho, Eren le dio un beso en la boca con sabor a brandy. Levi le tapó la boca y alejó la cara con asco.

\- Eren, tienes un sabor horrible. Aléjate de mí; hueles a alcohol en todas partes.

Eren, como en un trance, sólo respondió besándole la mano con la que le tapaba la boca. La retiró con torpeza y empezó a llenarle de besos en el cuello.

\- ¡Detente, Eren! –reclamó Levi, pidiendo espacio, sin conseguirlo. Eren parecía rehúso a sus quejas.

Entonces Eren se sentó, se sacó el saco y se quitó la blusa, y le quitó la chaqueta casi de un tirón.

_Eren, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ Pensó con pánico Levi mientras Eren se inclinaba para darle más besos embriagadores, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y le desbotonaba la parte superior de su camisa.

Esa fue la primera vez que Levi conocía el salvajismo de uno de aquellos jóvenes. Ciertamente una fugaz ilusión surcó sus sentimientos mientras se embriagaba en los besos de aquel chico.

Ambos se desprendieron por un momento para respirar. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus cuerpos les pedían aire.

Eren apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de Levi, abrazado a su cuerpo con desaliento.

\- Cindy… -soltó Eren después de un momento de pausa.

_¿Cindy? _Repitió Levi en su cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. De repente, la decepción lo invadía. Movió a Eren a un lado y se abotonó la camisa mientras su cabeza ardía, y él suponía que sólo podía deberse al alcohol.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, me gusta que divaguen un poco y si, aquí yo le metí un gimnasio a los del ReconCorps xD Al parecer Eren ya tenía a su prometida y se acordó de ella en el momento menos apropiado xD

¿que podría suceder ahora? ¡siganlo en el próximo cap! :D


End file.
